Vikings Mob
The Vikings '''were founded in 2000 by a wild group of meerkats. Kronos and Gaia were discovered to be the dominant pair. Habituation of the group went well and by two years the group was able to be observed at the burrow and while out foraging. Dominant Pair At first the dominant pair was unknown for several month until one-eyed Kronos was discovered to be the dominant male. Female dominance was not determine until August when Gaia was comfirmed to be the dominant female. The dominance was taken by Kronos and Gaia. Current Members The Vikings have 22 members Janaury 2001. Gaia (VVF002) '''Dominant Female Kronos (VVM001) Dominant Male Hera (VVF003) Hades (VVM004) Zues (VVM005) Posideon (VVM006) Venus (VVF007) Athena (VVF008) Apollo (VVM010) Isis (VVF011) Eris (VVF012) Mercery (VVM013) Serena (VVF013) Hiesta (VVF015) Eros (VVM016) Vulcan (VVM017) Morpheus (VVM018) Neptune (VVM019) Theia (VVF020) All Known members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Vikings. Kronos (VVM001) Gaia (VVF002) Hera (VVF003) Hades (VVM004) Zues (VVM005) Posideon (VVM006) Venus (VVF007) Athena (VVF008) Ares (VVM009) Apollo (VVM010) Eris (VVF010) Isis (VVF011) Mercery (VVM012) Serena (VVF013) VVP014 Hiesta (VVF015) Eros (VVM016) Vulcan (VVM017) Mopheus (VVM018) Neptune (VVM019) Theia (VVF020) Thor (VVM021) Freya (VVF022) Loki (VVM023) Odin (VVM024) VVP024 VVP026 VVP027 VVP028 VVP029 VVP030 Rivals History Janaury 2000: '''Vikings was followed. There were around 18 meerkats, three of them were pups. Unknown dominant pair. '''February 2000: '''Unknown evictions and roving. 16 meerkats at the end of the month. Two meerkats were absent. '''March 2000: '''Unknown dominant pair, evictions and roving. One female was pregnant. 16 meerkats at the end of the month. Two meerkats went missing. '''April 2000: Unknown dominant pair, one female was evicted. Unknown roving. Pregnant female lost her litter. Another female was pregnant. Unknown members at the end of the month. May 2000: '''One female gave birth to three pups. Unknown dominant pair, evictions and roving. 15 members at the end of the month. One meerkat seems to have disappeared. '''June 2000: '''Kronos was discovered to be the dominant male. Unknown dominant female. Unknown evictions, roving and absents. One of the pups was predated. 15 members at the end of the month. '''July 2000: '''Unknown dominant female. Two females were pregnant. Unknown evictions and roving. 13 members at the end of the month. Two meerkats were absent. '''August 2000: Two females lost their litters and were evicted. Gaia was discovered to be the dominant female and she was pregnant. Unknown roving. 9 members at the end of the month. Possible group split. September 2000: Gaia gave birth to Athena, Ares and Apollo. October 2000: Unknown evictions and roving. 15 members, four meerkats absent at the end of the month. November 2000: Two females were pregnant, but one aborted. Unknown evictions and roving. 15 members at the end of the month. December 2000: Gaia was pregnant. Two females were evicted. Unknown roving males. 10 at the end of the month. 5 meerkats were absents at the end of the month. Janaury 2001: '''Gaia gave birth to Eris, Isis and Mercery. Unknown number at the end of the month. '''February 2001: One female was pregnant. Two females were evicted. Four males went roving. 12 members at the end of the month. 6 meerkats were absent. March 2001: Unknown evictions and roving. 15 members at the end of the month. April 2001: '''Gaia was pregnant. Hera was evicted. 15 members at the end of the month. '''May 2001: Gaia gave birth to Serena, Hestia, VVP014 and Eros June 2001: VVP014 was predated. 18 members at the end of the month. July 2001: Zeus went roving. 18 members at the end of the month. August 2001: '''Group split, Kronos was with nine other meerkats, Gaia was with the rest. Group split rejoined after a day. 16 meerkats at the end of the month. '''September 2001: Zeus and Hades went roving. 18 meerkats at the end of the month. October 2001: '''Gaia was pregnant again. Hera and Venus were evicted. Zeus, Hades and Posideon went roving. '''November 2001: Gaia gave birth to Vulcan, Morpheus, Neptune and Theia. December 2001: Hera was pregnant but aborted. Zeus and Hades went roving. 22 meerkats at the end of the month. Janaury 2002: Gaia was pregnant but aborted. Fedbruary 2002: March 2002: Gaia was pregnant. Hera and Venus were evicted. Zeus, Hades, Posideon and Ares went roving. April 2002: Category:Meerkat Mobs